Revenge
by twilightbabyloverfanatic
Summary: The Volturi is no longer a threat. Mother and daughter have been reunited. And everything is peaceful. But why has an aura of impending doom settled over the Cullens? What lies ahead for them? And how involved is the nymph known as Marcus?
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I have posted but I am back and I am continuing my series. I would strongly recommend that if you haven't read any of the stories in my series, Uninvited Guest or Beautiful Monster, to read them because there is a lot of information that you won't have if you haven't but I'll put a run down here in case you really don't want to. But to start I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does I only own my OCs.**

So, simple run down:  
Kat is a half vampire who came to live with the Cullens after her parents were killed. We later find out that Marcus is Kat's father and that he tricked her in order for her to learn to use her powers. Kat can read minds, communicate between them, move things with her mind and she has the power to control people's free will. Seth imprints on Kat. Raven is Kat's mother, Marcus erased her memories so she didn't know Kat was her daughter when they first met. Raven is a physical shield. Kat and the Cullens go to confront the Volturi and command them not to bother them again. Renesmee and Jacob had a baby boy named Jordan who imprinted on Azalea who is a nymph, a mythical creatures whose powers are determined by nature. Dahlia, Azalea's long lost daughter and her boyfriend Marcus came to find Azalea. We find out that Marcus is also a nymph and Dahlia breaks up with him for lying to her. Leah imprints on Dahlia and they get together. At the end of Beautiful Monster Marcus is approached by Jane and says he wants to get back at the Cullens and get Dahlia back.

Pretty simple right? Lol


	2. Signs

**Marcus POV**  
How did it get this far? How did I willing put the girl that I love and her family in danger simply because she hurt me? I did deserve it. So how could I do this? How could I do this to her.

**One week before**  
**Dahlia POV**  
"Mom! Have you seen my grey scarf? You know the one with the ruffles on it?"  
"Yeah I folded it and put it in your drawer!" She moved swiftly to the drawer and there it was right on top. Dahlia had lived with her mother and the Cullen family for a few months now and so far everything had been great. She finally went back to her mother and told her everything that happened, well almost everything. Her parents understood her need to know her birth mother but of course wanted their time with her too. She spends every other weekend with them. She neglected to mention that not only was she and her mother a nymph but the family that she was living with for the past few months was made up entirely of vampires. Well there also a few werewolves thrown into the mix, which reminded her. Leah, the werewolf girl who imprinted on her, was waiting for her downstairs. The fact that she got butterflies when she thought of Leah made her smile. A high-pitched musical voice snapped her out fo her thoughts.  
"Dahlia! If you don't hurry up we are so going to be late for first period!" That was Kataryzanya, a half vampire half human hybrid who also lived with the Cullens. She, along with Raven, Renesmee and herself all went to Forks high school. She grabbed her purse and wrapped her scarf around her neck and bolted down the stairs almost running into her mother and Jordan, her mother's half werewolf half vampire boyfriend.  
"Don't worry their waiting for you in the car," she kissed her forehead and smiled "Have a good day sweetie." Jordan gave her a dazzling smile and lightly punched her arm, weirdly he was more of a big brother than her mother's boyfriend.  
"Thanks mom," she ran past them and found Leah waiting for her by the door. She was in her usual dirty cut off shorts and loose-fitting tank top but to Dahlia she was beautiful no matter what she wore. SHe smiled as she walked up to her and placed a light kiss on her lips. "See you after school?" Leah smiled and brushed a stray hair out of her face.  
"Of course. Go, before they leave you." She left one more kiss on her lips before leaping out of the door and making her way to Raven's pitch black PT Cruiser.

**Azalea POV**  
Azalea watched her daughter kiss her werewolf girlfriend goodbye and dart out the door. Even though it had only been a few months since they found each other it seemed like forever. They had fallen into a comfortable rhythm as mother and daughter. She was torn away from her thoughts when Jordan whispered softly against her ear.  
"Are you okay love?" She smiled and turned to face him.  
"Yes I'm fine. It's just nice watching her grow up and adapt to being here." It had only been a few months since Dahlia came here with her ex boyfriend Marcus to find her. Needless to say she had been surprised to find out that she and her mother were nymphs, mythical creatures that thrive on and protect nature. Also that the family that Azalea had lived with for all these years, the Cullens, were vampires. Dahlia, along the way also discovered her boyfriend at the time was also a nymph but never told her which is what caused their break up. Though it was a real part that was not the only reason Dahlia broke up with Marcus. Leah, the only female werewolf that we are aware of, imprinted on her which for werewolves is kind of a big deal. It's like love at first sight for them but much stronger. In fact that's what lead her to Jordan, she is his imprint. Thinking of Marcus always made her wonder what exactly happened to him. She knew that Marcus cared deeply for Dahlia and that he took their break up extremely hard. Hopefully he didn't run off and do something stupid. Jordan nudged her lightly in the side and she broke away from her thoughts and smiled up at him.  
"Sorry darling, what were you saying?" He smiled and swiftly picked her up.  
"I was saying you need a nap." He smiled mischievously and ran up the stairs to their room with her laughing helplessly in his arms.

**Alice POV**  
Alice played with the bulky silver necklace that hung around her neck nervously as she watched tv with Jasper, Edward and Emmett. Bella and Rosalie both had early classes so they wouldn't be back until later. Everyone else opted for late afternoon classes. Even though vampires don't sleep it's still a hassle for us to get somewhere early in the morning. When she was sure that sitting her was going to cause her to burst into flames she placed her hand on Jasper's gently.  
"Walk with me?" He eyed her curiously but proceeded to get up and follow her out the door. She led him deep into the forest where she was sure no one else in the family would her their conversation. When she turned to face him she was still fiddling with her necklace.  
"Alice, what's wrong? You look spooked." She nodded and looked around just to be sure they weren't followed.  
"Jas something is very wrong." He took her hand and kissed and raised it to his face and held it there.  
"Alice whatever it is we will get through it together."  
"I've been watching for Aro and Jane's decisions, at first everything was fine and then it just went black. And now I can't get a clear reading on them. All I see are flashes of desicions not whole visions. And sometimes I don't see anything at all, just darkness." She could see a little dent forming in the middle of Jasper's forehead, a sign that he was deep in thought.  
"So what does it mean?" She started playing with her necklace again and took a deep unnecessary breath.  
"I think the Volturi has found a way to block my visions."

**Renesmee POV**  
Renesmee sat stoically in her AP American History class as they watched The Life and Death of Adolf Hitler. She was so bored she could poke both of her eyes out with a rusty fork. Thankfully she didn't have to pay too much attention to get stellar grades in her classes. She looked up at the clock for the 100th time in the past five minutes and smiled when she saw there where only two more minutes until lunch. She used that time to think about Jacob. He didn't go to school anymore since he took to proficiency test and graduated early. He did it so he could focus more on being the new alpha and so he could protect her and Jordan but sometimes she felt like he took his job a bit too seriously. The Volturi was the family's biggest threat and they couldn't do anything to us now. Between aunt Alice's visions, Raven's physucal shield and mom's mental shield they couldn't touch us. So why was he so high strung lately. Before she could contemplate this any further the bell rang and suddenly the only thing that mattered was getting out of this classroom and getting to lunch. She walked down the hallway to the lunch room where surprisingly she was the last to arrive. She sat down in her usual chair between Raven and Kat who were already gossiping about something.  
"So I heard Jason was going to ask you to the homecoming dance." That was Kat to Raven. She rolled her eyes and took another bite of her greasy cafeteria pizza.  
"Please I do not want to go to the dance with Jason." Kat took a long sip of her diet coke.  
"Why not? He's adorable."  
"And he also carries cherry flavored condoms around in his pockets." Kat eyed her curiously.  
"Um and how do you know that?"  
"Amber told me, she and Jason dated for a while. Which is another reason I can't go to the dance with Jason."  
"Oh yeah I forgot you are friends with the clones now."  
"They are not clones Kat." Raven tried out for the cheerleading squad last year and as it turns out she's really good at it. She's in line to be head cheerleader next year. Which is weird considering when they first met Raven she was one of those girls who hated cheerleaders. Renesmee decided to speak up.  
"Kat I think Raven is right on this one, Jason is not a good guy." Kat shrugged n and Dahlia ran over to the table and sat down.  
"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" That's when Raven slumped in her seat and covered her eyes.  
"We are talking about how I am the only one in the entire house who doesn't have a mate or an imprint. It sucks being alone all the time."  
"Oh Raven you're not alone you have us," that was Kat.  
"Don't be so down Raven I'm sure you'll fnd your mate eventually." Renesmee placed an encouraging hand on Raven's shoulder.  
"What if I don't have mate?"  
"Everyone has a mate," everyone turned and looked at Dahlia. "I mean just look at Leah and me."  
Yeah that's something no one could have predicted. Kat laughed as she read what was in Renesmee's thoughts.  
"But she's right, everyone has a mate." Raven nodded solemnly and started eating her pizza again.  
"Speaking of mates, Dahlia, whatever happened to Marcus?" Dahlia looked down at her pizza and shrugged.  
"I don't know, he probably went back home."  
"do you ever think about him?"  
"No, I don't." Kat, Raven and Renesmee looked at each other and laughed.  
"Damn Dahlia, you're a cold bitch." Dahlia looked up and smiled. Renesmee stared outside the cafeteria window and noticed something strange.  
"Hey Dahlia what's going on with the trees? They look," she tried hard to find the right words, "kind of like they're dying." Dahlia looked in the direction of the window and nodded slightly.  
"Yeah I think they are, I haven't been able to use my powers lately."  
"Have you talked to your mom about it?"  
"No I'm sure it's nothing I'm probably just tired." After that Raven, Kat and Dahlia started giggling about the homecoming dance but Renesmee tuned them out. Something in the air wasn't right but she couldn't figure out what it was. Something bad was coming and she knew it.


	3. Letters

**Raven POV**  
When Dahlia, Renesmee, Raven and Kat got home Seth, Jacob and Leah were waiting outside. All of their faces lit up when they got out of the car. As usual everyone except Raven ran happily into the arms of their mate, or imprint. Raven was happy for all of them she really was but she couldn't help being a little jealous of what they had. Why couldn't she just find a mate? Someone that she could be happy with? Without warning Marcus popped into her mind, they were married before he erased her memories, was she happy with him? Is he her mate? No, Marcus is evil. I refuse to believe he's my mate. Still even as she told herself that her mind began to wander but before it could go any farther she heard a very upset Edward talking and her thoughts were ripped away from her.  
"Absolutely not! We are not going!" Carlisle's soothing voice followed soon after. As he began talking the rest of the family spilled into the house to find Edward running his aggravated hands through his messy hair, Carlisle had a relaxed hand on his shoulder and Bella was sitting between them holding a pristine white envelope in one hand and a single folded letter in the other.  
"Edward please, I believe we should consider this." Dahlia was pretty sure that if Edward could turn red he would resemble a ripe cherry right about now. That's when her mother and Jordan came over to her and took her hand gently.  
"What's going on mom?" She whispered even though she was positive that every vampire in the room could hear her. Edward continued to talk, it was taking most of his of control to keep from screaming.  
"Carlisle there is nothing to discuss. I will not put my family in danger." That's when Renesmee began to inch closer to her mom, probably to find out what her dad was ranting about. Her mom started to speak again.  
"Edward got some kind of letter from the Volturi. Apparently we were all invited to this party that they're having this weekend. Edward thinks that it's a trap of course."  
"Who is the Volturi?" Those four words are what caused everyone in the room to stop and stare at her. Only Carlisle's soothing smile kept her from averting her eyes from the hostile scene that stood before her. He looked for a second at Edward and motioned for her to follow him. She stepped in line behind Carlisle, and felt more than heard, the rest of the family follow the up to Carlisle's study.

**Bella POV**  
Bella listened silently as Carlisle explained to Dahlia who the Volturi were and why they were so dangerous. She had heard this speech before but nonetheless it still gave her "chills" to hear about the greatest evil in the vampire world. She cast a short glance over to her husband who had his fist clenched in anger. She then looked back down at the neatly folded letter in her hand. No matter how many times she read it she couldn't believe it. She opened it and, for the millionth time today, ran her eyes carefully over each word printed in beautiful cursive penmanship.  
Dear Cullen Coven,  
You are cordially invited by Aro, Cauis and Marcus, Volturi leaders and brothers, to a  
formal ball that will be held in Volterra on the upcoming weekend. We sincerely hope to  
see your coven there.  
She folded the letter back and returned to listening to Carlisle's melodic voice as he ran through the last encounter that they had with the Volturi. They went to find Kat's father who turned out to be Marcus. Since he has the ability to control the free will of others she ordered the Volturi to never harm them again. Even though Bella knew they couldn't be in any danger from the Volturi she still didn't want Renesmee anywhere near them. However she had to admit that part of her was curious, why would the Volturi invite them to ball in the first place? That's when she heard Dahlia's small voice over her thoughts.  
"But if Kat made it so that they can't hurt our family anymore then what's the problem?" Edward spoke next.  
"We don't know how powerful Kat's powers are for sure, her command could have worn off by now." Bella saw Kat tense up when Edward started talking about her powers. Seth put both of his hands on her shoulders and started massaging but that couldn't stop her from addressing Edward.  
"My powers don't wear off!" She put extra emphasis on the last part and Edward turned to look at her.  
"How do you know that? You don't even like to use your powers."  
"Yes because they are too powerful." He rolled his eyes and turned back to Carlisle.  
"Carlisle we cannot risk it you know that." Carlisle looked as if he was going to agree with Edward until Raven spoke up.  
"Bella, what's that falling out of the envelope?" At the mention of her name she looked up and then looked down at the envelope she held in her hand. there was another small square piece of paper that she hadn't seen. She looked at it briefly and if her heart was still beating it would have stopped then. Edward's voice brought her back to reality.  
"Bella love, what is t?" She didn't trust her voice to speak but she still held up the paper and began to read aloud.  
"And please don't forget to bring the newest members of your coven. I so look forward to meeting her. And her daughter. It's signed by Aro." Everyone's eyes rested on Azalea and Dahlia. Bella knew that everyone was thinking the same thing, the Volturi had been watching them. But why and for how long? Dahlia, wanting to break the silence no doubt, stood up.  
"Well then that decides it. We are in just as much danger here as we are there so we might as well just go." Bella nodded.  
"She's right, if they have been watching us then we could already be in danger if we don't go."  
Edward let out a small growl and stormed out of the room. Bella smiled slightly and followed her husband. When she got the the foot of the stairs she got a pounding headache like something in her skull was trying to break through. But just as soon as it came it was gone.  
"Bella?" That was Edward. "Were you playing around with your shield again?" She gave him a confused look.  
"No why?"  
"I just heard your thoughts." That's impossible, no one could get through her mental shiel except Renesmee...at least that's what they thought.


	4. A Note

**Renesmee POV**  
Renesmee sat at the huge work desk in her room and tried desperately not to fall asleep in her economics book. She'd been studying ever since the family decided that they would all be going to Volturi's ball this weekend. How could she focus on homework when her family could be walking straight into a trap? Despite the slight bit of excitement that she felt about going to a ball she felt uneasy when she thought of being anywhere near the Volturi. She closed her economics book and sat back in her chair, imagining the first and last encounter she had with the Volturi. It was still fresh in her mind even thoguh it was so long ago, back when she was a child. The Volturi had come to kill her family because they thought she was an immortal child. It took all of her family and more than a handful of witnesses to convince the Volutri and keep them from ripping everyone's head off. She remembered his pasty white skin and the deep blood red of his eyes. Aro. He was the leader, he was the dangerous one. Raven's peppy voice broke her away from her thoughts. She walked over to her window and peered out.  
"5,6,7,8!" Raven was practicing her cheers again. Renesmee loved to watch her. She always makes all the moves look so graceful and easy. She wished that she could do that but she wasn't nearly as graceful as Raven. In fact if the stories she heard from her father were true she was more like her mother, pre-vampire.  
"Daydreaming again?" She jumped and turned around, looking right into the eyes of her son Jordan. She took a deep breath and gave him a joking glare.  
"Jordan you scared me." He smiled and gave a deep throaty laugh that reminded her so much of his father.  
"Sorry mom I just came to tell you that dad is downstairs." She gave him a confused look.  
"Well why didn't he just come up?" Jordan shrugged and moved over to where she stood and looked out the window.  
"Aunt Raven is a really good dancer." She smiled and looked out the window at Raven again.  
"Yeah she is." She tore her eyes away from Raven's grace ful figure in order to take a better look at her son. He had tan skin like Jacob but his face looked like hers; a small nose, big brown eyes and, unfortunately, a big could tell by his silence and the set of his lips that he was thinking hard about something. "Anything you want to talk about?" He looked over at her and smiled.  
"I can't keep anything from you can I?" She returned his smile and shook her head.  
"I'm your mother I know everything." His smile faltered a bit and he looked as if he couldn't exactly express whatever it was he wanted to tell her.  
"Mom? How did you know when you loved dad?Like when you really loved him?" That took her by surprise. Jordan had imprinted on Azalea, Dahlia's mother, when he was just a baby. Coming to terms with the fact that her son already had a girlfriend was almost as hard as coming to terms with the fact that she was a mother. She figured that because he had imprinted on her that wondering about love would never come up, it never did with Jacob. But then again Jordan was only half werewolf.  
"Jordan your father and I, well we have known each other for years. He was there when I was born I can't measure the exact moment that I knew I loved him but I can tell you that I knew when it happened." He leaned against the window.  
"How?" She that about this.  
"When you wake up in the morning and you can't think about anything else but Dahlia then you love her." She saw his face scrunch up in concentration, the same way that Jacob always did but before he could say anything Jacob burst through the door.  
"Hey babe," he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. "I missed you. I thought you would come right down when Jordan told you I was here." She smiled and kissed him lightly.  
"Sorry our son needed some motherly advice." Jordan nodded and swiftly hopped from the window.  
"Yup and I am done now so you two can do whatever it is you're gonna do." He gave them a mischievous smile before leaving the room and Jacob turned back to her laughing. She loved to watch him laugh, it lit up his whole face. But something was there, something that was bothering him. She took his face in both of her hands and forced him to look at her.  
"What's going on Jacob?" He tried to turn his head away from her but she held it firm. "And don't say nothing because I know when you're lying to me. He stared into her eyes and she knew that he knew he was caught,  
"Alright, look Leah and Seth caught a really weird scent near the house the other day." She nodded for him to continue. "It wasn't a vampire and it wasn't a passerby, whoever it was circled the house deliberately." She started to say something but the look in his eyes told her that there was something else.  
"There's more isn't there." He nodded solemnly and then reached in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He held it out to her and she took it slowly. When she opened the note she ran her eyes quickly across the paper over and over again, unable to believe what she was reading. "This can't be happening." He quickly took the note from her and stuffed it back in his pocket.  
"Don't worry babe I will do whatever it take you keep you and Jordan safe you know that." She nodded and she did know that but the words from the note still lingered in her head.  
_You're not as safe as you think you are. Soon all of you will know how it feels to have the person you love taken from you. I'll make sure of it._


End file.
